Yu-Gi-Oh! Adventures and Legends Beyond
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Adventures and Legends Beyond (Japanese: 遊戯王の冒険と伝説を超えて Hepburn: Yū-Gi-Ō No Bōken to Densetsu o Koete) is a Japanese anime series animated by Gallop. It is the 6th spin-off anime series in Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, succeeding Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS . Summary Characters Main Characters Yuna Miyamoto (宮本由奈 Miyamoto Yuuna) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :A middle schooler who lost her mother from cancer and she lives with her father in Mikayimo City, but is very distant towards him. She's a very decent duelist, but she enjoys it very much. Her father bought a necklace for her 13th birthday and told her that it belonged to a young goddess from the olden times. Her necklace actually holds a young goddess who was trapped in there for a really long time and she possesses Yuna's body when danger comes to her,her friend, Kosei, and his little sister, Midori. Ceria (セリア Seria) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :A goddess who was trapped inside a necklace for a really long time, but she was released when Yuna, Kosei, and Midori are in trouble. She can duel in Yuna's body whenever she likes. Eriko Noguchi (野口恵理子 Noguchi Eriko) :Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi (Japanese); Lisa Ortiz (English) :A mysterious girl who transferred to Yuna and Kosei's school. For some reason, Yuna knows her, but doesn't remember where. She suddenly has a dislike to Ceria, the goddess that was trapped inside the necklace, for some reason, and she develops a rivalry towards Ceria. Kosei Kimura/Karl TBA (木村公成 Kimura Kōsei) :Voiced by: Jun Fukushima (Japanese); Wayne Grayson (English) :Yuna's only friend in school. He is very nerdy, but he can be serious and he is sometimes worried about Yuna. Midori Kimura/Violet TBA (木村みどり Kimura Midori) :Voiced by: Sora Tokui (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) :Kosei's little sister. She looks up to Ceria whenever she duels and she really likes that. Sadako Ishimori/Sally TBA (石森貞子 Ishimori Sadako) :Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese); TBA (English) :A classmate of Yuna and Kosei. She is like a cool girl in the school and is confident about everything. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Fumihiro Rakuyama Keiko Shiroyama/Kelly Diamond (白山恵子 Shiroyama Keiko) :Voiced by: Makiko Ōmoto (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) :A high school student who befriends Yuna, Kosei, and Midori after she had witness Ceria's possession on Yuna and her duel against Eriko. Lena (レナ Rena) :Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese); Lisa Ortiz (English) :She is clouded in mystery because she was so mysterious and is Keiko's classmate. During the end of Season 1, she became one of the main characters. In Season 2, it is revealed that she's a princess and knight of the Emerald Kingdom. She's sent to aid Yuna and the others. Supporting Characters Mariangela (マリアンジェラ Marianjera) :Voiced by: Akari Kito (Japanese); TBA (English) :An tiny angel send by the goddesses to serve the possessor of Ceria, which turns out to be Yuna. Mariangela gets super furious when Midori calls her a fairy or when Kosei accidentally calls her old lady since her age is nearly a 100 years old, even though she is very young. Haruto Miyamoto '(宮本春人 ''Miyamoto Haruto) :Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese); TBA (English) :Yuna's father who just wants his daughter to be happy again after the death of her mother. '''Fumihiro Rakuyama/Freddy TBA (楽山文尋 Rakuyama Fumihiro) :Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese); TBA (English) :A classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako and the person Sadako has a crush on. Miyabi Kotozume/Stacy Fairbairn (みやび ことずめ Kotozume Miyabi :Voiced by: Marie Oi (Japanese); Cindy Robinson (English) :A classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako and is famous throughout their hometown for her beauty. Tsubaki Kotozume/Lacey Fairbairn (つばき ことずめ Kotozume Tsubaki) :Voiced by: Minami Hokuto (Japanese); Nika Futterman (English) :The younger twin sister of Miyabi and a classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako Michi Fujisaki/Angel TBA (藤崎道 Fujisaki Michi) :Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi (Japanese); TBA (English) :Michi is one of Yuna, Kosei and Sadako’s classmates who is a popular teen genius for creating cutting-edge programs, to the point that he started developing top-secret AI programs for an unnamed company. He also often cross-dresses himself as a girl Ayaka Chabashira/Collette TBA (茶柱あやか Chabashira Ayaka) :Voiced by: Atsumi Tanezaki (Japanese); TBA (English) :Ayaka is one of Yuna, Kosei and Sadako’s classmates who is a popular and stylish fashionista and figure-skater Mondo Hagimura/TBA (萩村モンド Hagimura Mondo) :Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese); TBA (English) :Mondo is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who is a leader of a biker gang called the Strong Diamonds Shuichi Hirota/Nathan Dawson (広田修一 Hirota Shuichi) :Voiced by: Daiki Yamashita (Japanese); Barrett Leddy (English) :Shuichi is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who has great detective skills and Yuna’s love interest Aneko Mioda/Marina TBA (みおだあねこ Mioda Aneko) :Voiced by: Sachika Misawa (Japanese); TBA (English) :Aneko is one of Yuna and Kosei’s classmates who is a rockstar fashionista and Sadako’s best friend Honoka Miyamoto (宮本ほのか Miyamoto Honoka) :Voiced by: Ai Maeda (Japanese); TBA (English) :Yuna's mother who died from cancer when Yuna was very young. Emi Miyake/Ella Bloor (三宅絵美 Miyake Emi) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :Emi is a girl who suffered from a terminal illness that made her frail and fragile, forcing her to reside in a spaceship until she is able to go back to Earth. To save Emi, her grandfather Hiroto worked on Project Moonlight in hopes of finding a cure for her. Hiroto’s research creates the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight, who Kazumi became close friends with. One day when a group of soldiers shut down the spaceship, Kazumi was killed by one of them while trying to assist the Black Wizards in their escape from the ship. Her passing left them heavily traumatized, but especially Lyric The Emerald Kingdom Honeysuckle (スイカズラ Honeysuckle) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Honeysuckle is the youngest princess of the Emerald Kingdom, Lena’s younger sister, and General Alexander’s wife Mother Griselda (マザー・グリセルダ Mazā Guriseruda) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Mother Griselda is a wise sorceress, astronomer, the keeper of secrets, and Lena’s mentor Antagonists The Wings of Ragnorak They are a group of young teens who spread out rumors that come true and try to attack Yuna and her friends. They are the main antagonists of season 1 Kokoro Haneda (羽田心 Haneda Kokoro) :Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese); TBA (English) :Kokoro is the leader of the Wings of Ragnorak and the main antagonist of season 1. She used to be friends with Eriko, but left after she felt like Eriko betrayed her. The Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight They are a group of wizards who plan to steal Yuna’s moon pendant. Eriko and Lena knew about the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. They are the main antagonists of season 2. Lyric (叙情の Ryric) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lyric is the emperor of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Stormy (ストーミー Sutōmī) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Stormy is the general of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Zap (ザップ Zappu :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Zap is the scientist of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Lust (淫慾 Rust) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lust is the chamberlain of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Pride (倨 Pride :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Pride is the scroll-keeper of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Vanity (むなしさ Vanity) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Vanity is the ornamentalist of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight and the only female member of the group Greed (物欲 Greed) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Greed is the gourmand of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Salt (塩 Salt)) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Salt is the ritual master of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Blister (ブリスター Burisutā) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Blister is the collector of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Music Opening Themes Japanese opening theme 1: Kakawari *Performer: Trysail *Episodes: 001- Japanese opening theme 2: Luminous *Performer: ClariS *Episodes: Japanese opening theme 3: Signal *Performer: ClariS *Episodes: English opening theme: ''' Ending Themes '''Japanese ending theme 1: *Performer: *Episodes: 001- Japanese ending theme 2: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 3: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 4: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 5: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 6: *Performer: *Episodes: English ending theme: Episodes Season 1: The Rumors Arc Season 2: The Emerald Kingdom Arc Seaosn 3: The Goddess of Enternal Arc Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:TV Tokyo Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas